Contractors
by Temujin the Obliterator
Summary: Part retelling of republic commando part earth in Star wars. A group of Terran contractors take on a contract with the GAR's special forces brigade. Omega squad comprised of survivors of Geonosis finds themselves on assignment with the contractors. The two teams must work together if they wish to complete operations and return back alive.
1. Chapter 1

**The reason for writting this story is to combine my fascination of real world special operations forces with my love of Star Wars republic commando. As such you'll notice alot of things are different from the original novels. Because while Karren Traviss certainly did a good job, my goal isnt to copy or mimic her work, it's to tell a story about an SOF outfit in starwars. The changes were made for that reason. I shall introduce technologies that are earth based though still works if science fiction. Save for guns which after careful reshearch I concluded would still be lethal in the starwars galaxy.****-Temujin **

**Arc one: Hard contact****Chapter 1 **

"Wow,wow,wow, alright Bolton the job entails what?" Said one Ex Delta force Major Wilson Taylor. He stood in his tactical gear with an HK416 in his hands. In the bay of a private hanger three other men around him. He had on a warm smile despite his scepticism on what he just heard. Yet his blue eyes remained sharp and focused.

"Was I not clear, we are to assist the GAR in special operations against a mainly conventional force of droids. First we need to assist in the destruction of a weapons factory, locate a VIP for extraction and kidnap an HVT."

Jackson Bolton stood in his business suit and tie both black as a shadow. His eyes concealed behind sunglasses of the same color and his hair which as all the more darker combed nicely. While his round face held no expression it was cold as nitrogen.

"Bolton, you left out the bit you said before about the world being under heavy occupation, and no confirmed location on either the VIP or HvT are you trying to kill us?"

"What's the matter cowboy," Said one Viktor Starikov ex Russian FSB Alpha group captain. He had on a wild smile with wild blue eyes and loosely kept blond hair, "A little danger to much for you."

"Shut up Starikov," Taylor replied, "Dangers not the issue, if we're going to do a high risk job, ok but I simply want to know how there's got to be a plan."

"We've got four additional commandos," Bolton said, "Fresh from Geonosis so they're experienced."

"Alright," Wilson said still uneasy about the whole thing.

"However they've never operated together before they just happened to all have been on Geonosis."

"What the hell Bolton, I wanted good news,not a third damn wild card."

"Cowboy," Starikov interjected again, "You worry too much, I find improvisation is a valuable skill to use every now and then."

"O both of you are being ridiculous," Said a third man who leaned against the shuttle in clandestine black gear, "The real question is how much are getting paid?"

Everyone was silent. Captain Arthur Grant former British 22 SAS had raised a valid question. They all simply stared at Bolton.

"100 grand a year," Bolton said, "Is that acceptable."

"What about health insurance," Arthur persisted, "I ain't fucking entering the bloody clone wars unless I've got health insurance,including a solid dental plan."

"I'm sure that can be negotiated," Bolton replied, "Fabian you haven't spoken, surely you have at least a question."

"Do we qualify for military discounts?" The ex JW GROM Captain asked who was focusing on a video game in that exact moment in time.

"We're private contractors."

"Government discount?"

Bolton simply shrugged. Really he just wanted to get everyone on board to execute the job.

"I suppose where it's offered, you'll have to ask. If we're all done can we board the ship fly to coruscant, accept the job, link up with the commandos and execute this operation."

There are still a lot of things that concerned Wilson Taylor. He hated unknowns, that got good men killed. Yet he also accepted it wasn't always possible to have missions with all variables accounted for.

"Alright, I'll concede,"Said Wilson Taylor who also knew I'd were Bolton already took the contract. In other words it was never actually about getting their permission. Usually he choose solid work with solid pay so nobody complain. The employer most likely had more information to form a much more organized plan, "After all health insurance seems necessary when you're assigned to the same sleeping quarters as Viktor Starikov." He added with a witty grin.

"Fuck you Wilson."

Ord Mantell 01500 GAR Base

Republic Commando Darman had a rough few days. It had been a days trip from Geonosis to the relief base on Ord Mantell. A whole day for him to remember what had unfolded then. How he was setting a charge while a battle broke above. A sharp explosion from a rocket fired from a hellfire droid. After which there was nothing left of his squadron. Taler,Vin, Jay were killed in the subsequent blast.

Darman was a republic commando an elite special forces soldier. Trained in CQB, sabotage, infiltration, covert reconnaissance, counter terrorism, and had an emphasis on demolition. He was an absolute war machine. However that didn't mean he was meant to be thrown into the thick of the fighting like an over glorified infantry men. It wasn't even shock tactics. The Jedi General gave him and his squad an ordered to assault a heavily fortified position. Darman was making an attempt to blow up the bunker from the base of the hill while the rest of the squad laid down cover fire. Then the hellfire droid came in. It's rockets screeched threw the sky with a crisp burst of air and sharp whistle. Then boom! The ground rose around Darman and hot flames could be felt. The ground charred black. He, got lucky a fighter group saw the tank and blew it to hell, an infantry division came to relieve him only minutes after.

But his squad wasn't lucky. He'd been spared why had he been spared.

"Commando," Said Niner the sergeant of Omega squad.

Darman snapped to attention. He was in the barracks of his recently assigned squad.

"Sir," He said immediately remembering where he was and why he was there.

"Easy," Niner said, "Just want to know what they called you, after all RC One One Three Six isn't ideal to use during an operation."

"Right," He replied roughly, "My names Darman."

"You the demo?" Niner Questioned clearly the type to get done to business.

"Yes," Darman replied.

"Darman the Demo," Said another man who was laying on his bunk Darman recalled him saying his name was Fi, "Has a nice ring to it."

"Yeah, well I think he's a bit half baked, his mind was clearly else where a few clicks ago." Said another one who chose to reside himself to a corner.

Darman frowned he didn't want the squad to refer to him as the half baked one. If that's how became known the war was going to be very long and very bitter.

"Shut it Atin," Niner said asserting his authority, "If he's like the rest of us, he just lost his squad of course he's going to be a bit shaken."

"I don't see why," Atin continued, "We're soldiers we fight, we kill, and we die it's what we do."

The squadron sergeant ignored the man who had to be the tech. He then refocused on Darman who nodded glad he wasn't going to be thought less of.

"Alright Darman welcome to Omega squad we all lost people on Geonosis. Truly an unfortunate reality. But let's make the best of it, kill as many seps as it takes to win this war."

"I can do that," Darman replied. I'll blow them all to hell. Every last droid, every last merc, and every last being that supported he'd blow em all to hell. Then his squads lives wouldn't be waisted.

"Good," Niner said with a smile, "By the way, who was your training sergeant?"

"Skirata," Darman replied.

"Really," Niner said a warm smile forming across his face, "He raised me as well."

The word raised was used instead of trained and it was hard not to. After all when you're bored for war and prepared for it since you could shoot by one man. It's certainly framed that way but Skirata took it further and treated them like they were in fact his sons.

"I was in Skirata's batch as well," Fi spoke, "So we're not all that different right?"

"Well we're clones," Darman replied with a bit of humor.

"Alright, as interesting as this is we've got a briefing with the General. Gear up Omega."

Wilson Taylor was a different man when they were "active" as he put it. Now despite no gunfire flying was a time he'd consider active. They were after all meeting with a client. So he kept a neutral expression on his face and made sure the rest of the guys were in perfect order. Arthur and Fabian made it easy. For Arthur was always serious if money was on the line. Fabian was never a problem he didn't talk a lot and simply did what was expected.

So Arthur was in his SAS tactical gear choosing the black variant with the gas mask currently off in his backpack. He had a tactical vest as well with clips strapped on over a durasteel plate of the same dingy color. He was packing a CA carbine as opposed to an M4,Scar,or HK416. Fabian dressed in the same gear he'd used on countless operations when he was apart of JW GROM with added durasteel chest plate underneath. He packed a Scar H. He was the designated sniper as well but wasn't carrying the barrett.

Starikov proved problematic on occasion. He was a solid operator, Wilson in fact preferred no one better to watch his back on the field and valued his opinion before making a decision during an op gone sideways. Bolton wasn't typically present on the field and served as an operations commander.

"Starikov," Wilson began, "Bolton said quote 'operator ware plus durasteel chest plates' because we'll quote 'be deploying very soon after mission brief' so there's not gonna be time to change before."

"And?" Starikov began raising an eyebrow.

"I'll admit I don't know much about Alpha group, but I'm pretty sure a grey hoodie,Patriots football cap,T-shirt with Joseph Stalin and jeans is not standard assault gear. Espionage or infiltration to give the guise of a civilian yes. But you're not even wearing a durasteel plate anywhere."

Starikov grinned as he through an AK style rifle over his shoulder on a strap.

"It's going to be a long trip to our target world, I'll change on the trip."

"Bolton's with the client, he's going to kill you if show up like that. At least switch the cap for a military beret and zip up the hoodie." Wilson said, "What is it with you and antagonizing people, you of all people knows Bolton hates communist, like I don't like them but Bolton HATES them. You could've chosen any other shirt."

"Mate," Arthur interjected, "What's really concerning is that he watches that poor excuse of a sport calling itself foot ball, When the players don't even use their bloody feet!"

"We are not doing this right now," Said Wilson quickly to Arthur, then looked at Starikov and snapped, "Now, look presentable, we don't got all day."

Wilson talked to Starikov's old squad mate once. He said long ago Viktor Starikov was the most disciplined soldier there ever was. That was before he started drinking. Wilson had only ever known this rugged, careless, reckless, and unpredictable character. In all honesty Starikov was at this point a brother in arms. But there was still something broken about him that caused this behavior.

"Last time I let you travel to the job on your own." Wilson replied who didn't even bother to ask were you drinking last night. It was little things like this that pointed them put as a mercenary unit and not a standard military unit. Wilson hated when that was apparent to people.

He watched Starikov zip up his hoodie and then passed him his own jungle cameo combat cap. Wilson's hair had been neatly combed and he had sunglasses on so he still looked presentable.

They entered a base and got looks from several clone personnel. They were clad in white armor and fashioned blasters. Wilson had seen the movies like War of the worlds as a kid. And now he felt like an alien despite being human and the clones being well human. The way they looked at him as if Terran wasn't human. Perhaps he wasn't a human being any more. Perhaps out here they were aliens of a different race, and how barbaric he must've looked. Stories of Earth circulated after the new colony became independent after they beat the trade Federation. How the settlers left a world so ravaged by war there was no recovering from the damage. It was because of that they had to see Earth the same way the Roman's saw the Germans, no how the allies viewed the Japanese in the 2nd world war. As murderous inhuman savages with out care or knowledge of who they really where and why they did the terrible things they did.

They entered the briefing room, Bolton was dressed in a shadowy suit and kept his stoic facial expression. He stood next to a jedi the client-

"General Zey," Wilson Taylor said immediately extending his hand to shake, "Major Wilson Taylor, Varangian Galactic."

He liked the name of their private military firm. Like the varangian guard they were small in numbers very small but truly a lethal force. The Jedi General shook his hand. Then briefly glanced at Starikov. Though not frowning Wilson was indeed dismayed. At the same time he knew the Jedi could sense emotions so he was even more dismayed. Shit quit it, focus on the positive. He told himself.

"Your record is certainly impressive, You provided security for a variety of clients in the outer rim, tell me what was that like."

"Honestly sir, usually it wasn't to bad, however when things got heated I found it imperative to remain level headed," Wilson replied simply, "Your soldiers, is it appropriate to know their names or is that classified information?"

Of course Wilson was referring to the four Republic commandos who were in full armor in the room. Then a second blonde haired Jedi who was in the room as well.

"I'm sure you can become familiar enroute to the world," Zey said, "Now that we're all here let us begin,"

Zey paused allowing the holo table to project the image of a planet.

"This is the planet of Qiilra, before the war it was subject of a diplomatic Jedi mission. After the war broke out the CIS moved in with mercenaries and droids. Since then we've lost contact with both jedi master Fuiler and Ethan Tur Mukan, at this time it's reasonable to believe they're CIS prisoners. More importantly however, a facility has gone up developing biological weapons designed to kill clones," Zey paused to let that set in, "You need to identify the labs location and destroy it. As well capture their scientist named Uthan. And kill or capture the mercenary commander Ghez Hokan."

"There a plan?" Questioned Wilson, "Or is this operation more reliant on improvisation."

It wouldn't have been the first time Wilson had undertaken an operation that had a vague set of objectives. During the so called Russo,American,Sino war when he was only tier two as a green beret all he'd been given as an objective was kill Chinese soldiers in Vietnam. Working with indigenous forces,planning raids,instituting what was nicknamed reverse nam,taking out officers, and other errands all stuff they figured out on the job. Of course that's what berets were for waging an unconventional war behind enemy lines independent of the conventional military. This wasn't a UW operation at least it didn't strike Taylor as one.

"Jusik has further details regarding ground operations." Zey replied nodding towards the other Jedi in the room.

"You'll be inserted via cargo frigate at a designated drop point. From their take out the communication jammer you'll be able to establish communication with a republic intelligence operative who has infiltrated the group of mercenaries presiding over the droid army. In addition we've proved the explosives you'll need to level the building." Said the man presumed to be Jusik

Taylor nodded then decided to go silent. It was clear that left a rather large amount of room for improvisation. It was truly a risky job, but the higher the risk, the higher the pay out when it came to mercenary work.

"Sir," Spoke up one of the clone commandos.

"What is it Darman." Jusik answered him.

"The two Jedi, what do they look like, it's possible they went into hiding, and if that's true, it'll be hard to find them with out a visual."

"The image is on Niner's data pad." Zey said.

It was safe to assume Niner was the squadron leader. A man whom Taylor would need to get to know soon. After all if they were going to work effectively together that required a degree of trust and comradery.

"Now extraction is rather difficult, once the jammers down I'll attempt to scramble a shuttle to you extract at a specific set of coordinates, but there could be a delay so you may find yourselves holding out for a bit before arrival."

After that the mission brief concluded. It struck Taylor as a mission out of desperation little time to collect Intel which was critical for a direct action op. Assaulting a bioweapons facility was indeed a direct action operation. His time in Delta a tier one unit, was more focused on direct action type operations. Infiltration,hostage rescue, assassination,taking an HvT alive if possible. Close quarters house to house fighting in Kashmir also came to mind. That type of operations required an element of surprise and violence of action. Stealth would be critical to maintain at all costs on this op. At least until the located the Jedi and the factory. He usually had solid intel but if it was lacking that also wasn't new so he would work what he had, after all someone was developing a weapon that could cripple the whole republic army. Time wasn't exactly on their side.


	2. chapter 2

The shuttle was designed to appear as little more than a cargo ship. That meant no armenants, no fighter escort, and a single escape pod. Darman didn't like it. He resided in the cargo bay with a bunch of crates. He took the time to examine his demolitions equipment. He had standard thermal detonators, but also heavier det packs. One well placed det pack could destroy a CIS tank Darman had about six. He figured these would be used to bring down the lab.

He looked over to see the two of the terran contractors were also present in the room. In all honesty he didn't see the necessity of sending them in as well. Did Zey doubt the abilities of a clone commando? This he felt was an insult to him and training sergeant Skirata. His soul purpose in life was to execute special forces missions for the republic, and these Terran contractors weren't born soldiers like him. If they were mandalorians perhaps he'd have more confidence in their abilities. But they were Terran contractors and while he'd heard very little about their world they couldn't possibly match up to someone who was literally born to do this.

"Clone," Spoke one he had a thick and heavy accent, yet his tone of voice was rather upbeat, "You got a name.'

"Why's it matter," Darman shot back. This Terran especially drew annoyance from him. His choice in attire was rather poor. A simple durasteel chest plate that had a grey coat over it. He didn't look ready for war. This only added to their primitive choice in weaponry.

"You're a soldier, soldiers have names or nicknames to shout in the heat of battle. After all if I need cover what do I shout." The man continued. He had a smile that slowly shrunk as clearly Darman wasn't responding, "Mines Viktor Starikov."

He was trying to socialize with Darman. A notion the clone commando once again found pointless. They weren't of the same squad and most likely there would be no further contact after this operation. So why waste time with formalities.

"Ha," He chuckled a bit and nudged the man next to him, "You'll like this one Fabian he's like you, apparently doesn't appreciate a conversation."

The other man who was distracted staring at a small electronic screen in his hands stopped and simply stared at his partner. He at least looked like a soldier with a forest cameo combat helmet, black balaclava that covered all but his eyes and a tactical vest carrying ammunition over his durasteel chest plate. His eyes seemed rather unamused as they sank back to the tablet in his hands.

"You're partner there doesn't seem to be interested in you Starikov," Darman replied now generally curious about their relationship.

"We're not as close as you would think," Starikov replied, "We don't exactly hate one another otherwise I wouldn't take these jobs, but the past wars fresh in our minds especially his I theorize I simply remind of what happened."

"Which was?" Darman questioned annoyed he had so clearly left the answer open as to bait for more answers.

"Yes the war of Polish aggression-"

"You mean the war the pol russo war, in which your government sought to annex my nation." Fabian chimed in angered by what was clearly an intentional ploy.

"Hey," He seemingly snapped, "If you want to tell him about go on ahead, if not I shall tell my take on it."

"No, say something exaggerated or simply untrue I will intervene."

"Fine," Starikov replied seemingly rolling your eyes, "I'll sum it up, we were on opposing sides. His side managed to fend us off, only due to another war that was much more urgent to take care of occurred. Still it was not with out heavy casualties."

"Interesting," Darman said how was putting two men of opposing sides on the same side a good idea, "How much experience do you have exactly in special operations that is."

It seemed like a reasonable question if the man insisted on talking. After all if they were going to be fighting together Darman wanted to be sure he was at least competent enough to kill some droids.

"I'll admit, I never saw action when apart of the russian standard army, FSB picked me up for paramilitary operations, I'm not much of a conventional fighter in fact I'd consider myself a counter insurgency specialist." He said that with pride, "Of course everyone here conducted guerrilla operations against the trade federation, it's how we met."

"Counter insurgency," Darman said with a bit of interest, "So you're skilled at close quarters direct action type operations."

"I prefer to be up close with the enemy yes, and assassintion is a mission I do find to be among the more interesting. However I'd say urban warfare in general is the best way to sum up my experiences," Starikov said, "Now you tell me who is the man I'm about to go into battle with, and possibly die next to."

Darman paused for a second. He was clever indeed got him talking enough to work the question back to the information he was prying for at the beginning. He would humor the man regardless.

"I'm a republic commando, the last operation I was on was to blow up a heavy blaster bunker. I'm rather skilled in sabotage, that's my job demolitions expert."

"Alright," Starikov said nodding his head though he sounded disappointed. Clearly he had been expecting more.

They heard footsteps and laughter. Darman saw Fi had gotten the Terran who fancied black tactical assault ware to laugh. He could tell the man was destined to be the life of any party.

"You're hilarious mate," The man said, "But seriously you're fucking ten."

"If we're going by conventional age measurements. I'm a whole ten years old, I can't legally drink or drive but apparently can execute highly advanced special operations. I'd be the coolest kid in primary school."

"Wait," Fabian said looking up from the electric tablet and lowering the mask from his face, "They're ten years old."

Perhaps he favored the other man. The not Russo as far as Darman currently knew he clearly wasn't a pol after all the accents were too far off.

"No," Fabian said shaking his head denying that to even be a possibility, "My sister's son is ten, he can't even play call of duty let alone go to actual war."

"Well it seems your sister's sons behind the learning curve," Said Fi, "Next time you see him tell him to get on my level."

"Wait," Darman said, "What's Call of duty."

"No time to answer that."

Every one turned their heads to see Niner standing in the cargo area next to him a man who introduced himself almost immediately when they entered the ship a day ago. Major Wilson Taylor who Darman admitted looked like the ideal soldier. Hair kept in perfect military style. His posture straight as a spear. His over all composure had coolness that evoked itself from the man's very being.

"We'll be planet side soon," Niner said, "Omega, you better be locked and loaded we won't have time to play around."

Wilson didn't say anything to his men simply nodded. Perhaps he felt he didn't need to that these men really had been in this business long enough to simply be trusted to do.

"Arthur," He said looking at the man who'd been talking to Fi, "Bolton sent me a message, you got the law ready."

"She's in perfect order," He replied, "I left her by my pack, I've only got two shots then if a tank shows up we'll have to get real balsy."

"Fabian," Wilson moved on, "Did you bring the fifty."

"Why wouldn't I bring the fifty is there something wrong with it?" The man raised an eyebrow.

"I just wasn't sure if you wanted to pack it on a mission that could go on for multiple days." Wilson replied.

"Sir, we're on anti fatigue serum it's not going to be that bad."

Wilson again nodded. Then the man turned to Starikov. The way he sighed and the change in body composure at first led Darman to believe he was disappointed in Starikov and going to say something insulting.

"Starikov I got a job for you," Wilson said pointing right at the ex Russian Spetsnaz man. Everyone looked at Taylor curious what task would be trusted to Starikov and Starikov alone, "Once we're on the ground, seperate from the rest of the group,track the jedi and I trust you'll find a way to assassinate Hokan stir a bit of trouble for the CIS."

"If I prioritize the assassination-"

"Don't prioritize the assassination," Taylor reinforced, "I'm trusting you to do this, the second the jammers gone, I'll contact you shortly after."

Starikov's eye looked changed from his light hearted casual look. Now his eyes were focused,determined even. He looked cold a different man this one a killer.

"It'll be done, I'll attempt to locate the factory as well, I'm sure those mercenaries have the location swirling around their minds, it just needs to be properly harvested."

It was evident by his hesitancy that Starikov was talking about using tactics that may be questionable. At least they were hard for his own leader to stomach.

"Do, what you've got to do," Taylor replied, "We do need information."

Starikov once again nodded. He then made sure the rustic rifle he carried was in good working order. Same with a pistol he kept under the coat and a shiny knife. Possibly a tool used to extract information.

"Taylor, just make sure the jammers down, it would be unfortunate to gather information and die before transferring it."

Wilson Taylor simply nodded. That was it the Terrans split up most likely to gather all the necessary equipment. This left the republic commandos alone. They must have not known the commandos could seal off their speech with their helmets.

"Certainly an interesting bunch," Darman commented, "They seem to be very individualistic."

"Like Alphas," Said Atin, "Alphas are the worst."

"Are they really going to just send the one guy off on his own?" Questioned Fi, "Seems a bit risky, though I've got to admit I actually think it'll be good having them around."

Atin and Darman looked at Fi. They hadn't known each other very long. But it was evident they at least both agreed on the pointlessness of having additional contractors when there were already clone commandos.

"You've never actually seen them work," Darman replied, "Besides what makes them qualified, I've never heard a thing about terran contractors."

"Darman," Fi began, "Not to be harsh but I could say the same about any of us, the difference is they've been in more wars. Been in more situations I think it could be a good opportunity to learn."

"Or get us killed when our methods clash," Atin said.

"Enough talk about the contractors," Niner chimed in, "They're here and we're under orders to work them. We will carry those orders out I don't want to hear further complaints am I clear."

"Yes sarge." They all replied in unison.

Wilson Taylor hadn't much gear to prepare. He made sure to put spare clips in his pack for not just his weapons but everyone else. Arthur's CA fired the same rounds as his own HK. Starikov and Fabian were using the larger rounds and their guns had different clips. Not to forget the M82 barrett. He through it over his shoulder and had a water canteen clipped on the side with plenty of food rations stuffed in side pockets.

"Taylor," Called out Arthur who logged the M27 LAW anti tank launcher behind him, "I got a question for you."

"Shoot." Taylor said giving Arthur his undivided attention

"What'd you think of the republic commandos?" He asked.

The ex Delta force operator paused for a second to comprise his thoughts. He nodded to himself as if having an internal conversation and coming to a consensus.

"I haven't seen them in action, so take it with a grain of salt, but to me they're like Mamluks,Knights, and Samurai. A dedicated warrior class so they're most likely gonna be a little cocking but, Yet I expect they'll justify it with their performance on the ground, why?"

"Cause, we'll be working alongside them for the future. Bolton's contract with Zey is the long term type. Advise and assist."

Wilson nodded. If that were true it was unusual. Bolton didn't historically sign long term contracts. Certainly something to inquire about.

"Well, it's more of a concern for you, this'll be my last job with the team."

"You found a better job did ya now," Said Arthur, "Tell me what it is?"

"Retirement," Wilson said and watched the former SAS man stop smiling, "I ask myself why I'm here, still doing this. Risking life and limb for cash I never spend. And I can't think of an answer."

"You want out," Arthur said and nodded slowly, "I understand, but just note you won't be able to quit, if you could you would've already retired."

Wilson raised an eyebrow. He hadn't seen it that way. He figured there had to be more to life than running, shooting, nearly dying, and then repeat. He wanted to study history the thing he did before the Russo,Sino,American war broke out.

"Really, you think I'm gonna miss risking my life for people who don't give a damn if I come out of this job alive, and who I don't entirely respect in regards to their beliefs." Wilson replied chuckling a bit.

"I don't think you understand, I tried stopping once I actually started a business on the colony. Arthur's pub and grill, however as the days dragged on I wasn't satisfied it didn't matter how successful it was. Civilian life just wasn't my life, I was a highly trained SAS commando with genetic enhancements it just didn't feel natural to do anything else," Arthur said to Wilson, "Perhaps we're not the same, but the fact you agreed to Bolton's offer on the colony when you could've retired then suggests to me you're doing this for a reason, one you might not understand but one that keeps you coming back."

"Yeah money," Wilson again chuckled at the notion, "I've got enough cash as is. Look let's focus on the task at hand, then perhaps we'll come back to this."

"Right," Arthur nodded. He then took a projector which had a very detailed map of Qiilura he zoomed in coming over the drop zone. It had the jammer station positioned half a mile off, "Bolton snagged a republic intel file, they've got the capital locked up and sealed, with patrols around the neighboring villages and farms. My guess is the Jedi were in the capital. That's most likely where Starikov's gonna go."

Wilson nodded and looked at the position of the jammer. Half a miles walk wasn't exactly ideal if patrols were everywhere.

"Is it really open fields of grass for half a mile," Wilson said looking at the detailed map, "I don't like it, droids aren't exactly the best soldiers but they're still no fun to fight out in the open."

"It certainly seems that way," Said Arthur, "Which is why we'll have to be quick and stay low, once the jammers knocked out I'd say go for the planetary communications array it's a few miles west of the jammer a bit of a walk but once it's out it'll make impossible for them to call for backup. As of now intel says its B1s and four tanks. The CIS doesn't expect an enemy attack, if they call for help then shit gets alot more complicated then it already is."

Again Taylor nodded. But he still seemed uneasy about the whole thing.

"Arthur, the CIS is gonna notice when a world stops responding. And send people to check up on it anyway."

"Yes but that takes time, and again they won't be suspecting an attack so it's not be like whole armored divisions are gonna be diverted to handle us."

"Yes, but if we don't locate the lab before, they'll it to relay that information to CIS command by sending people to ask why communications are done we may have but a few hours after that."

"I know, I know but it's worse if the array is up, listen I'm fairly certain Starikov will locate the lab not long after the arrays out. It'll be possibly a day or two before the CIS starts asking questions. I'm willing to gamble that being enough time to do what we've got to do."

"Alright, I'll tell Niner about our plans, see if he agrees. Hell now that I'm thinking about it if we split up we can hit both at roughly the same time in a coordinated attack."

"Not a bad idea, at all if all goes right this op will be over before you know it."

Wilson nodded, but he knew that this was still a huge gamble. If all goes right could very easily not happen. In all his years he couldn't count the amount of times that things went wrong and the original plan had to be ever slightly adjusted.


	3. chapter 3

The shuttle came out in orbit of the planet Qillura. Starikov sat in the cockpit and looked at the astro mech who he would turn the controls over two before he jumped. Until then he slowly eased the ship towards the planets atmosphere. Being a cargo ship they were dropping off supplies to sell to the farmers at least that was the cover. Of course this meant contacting the world first to not get shot down.

"Qillura this is freighter Five Two Eight dropping supplies for the farmers, requesting permission to land, over." Starikov said briefly into the mic then cut the transmission. He then waited for a reply.

"Freighter Five Two Eight, permission denied, Ghez Hokan fears a republic infiltration team and has given explicit orders to band any and all ships from landing. You are on our scanners any attempt to land will result in either interception by fighter craft or you will be the target of AA guns."

The communication then cut. Starikov spat a Russian curse. Then he sat up still grumbling he flipped on the ships intercom system.

"This is your pilot speaking," He began, "We have a problem."

Minutes later Wilson Taylor and Niner entered the cockpit. Starikov stood up from the pilots seat with an annoyed look.

"Qillura lacks proper manners, they have chosen to threaten their guests with death if they attempt to enter." Starikov said, "It seems we might have to call command."

Wilson formed a tense look on his face. This was in fact bad news. Bolton wasn't going to be too pleased with mission failed due to not getting into orbit.

"It's only AA guns," Niner said, "Can't you maneuver around them and land us somewhere else?"

"Nyet," Starikov replied, "He claims they have fighter craft."

"What if he's bluffing?" Niner questioned, "Intel on the datapad suggests that it is lightly defended. No airfields."

"This Ghez Hokan he's an ex Mandalorian super commando, the ones that fought for Jaster Mereel," Said Wilson Taylor his words sharp as a dagger and crisp, "He's an SF guy, thinks like one and fights like one proper. He may be trying to make himself apear weaker then he actually is. So guys like us won't plan around them."

"Sure, but we can't call off the whole op, they're building biological weapons!"

"It's not a matter of what they're doing down there, it's a fucking suicide run." Wilson said, "I ain't putting my guys in a situation I know is going to get them killed instantly."

"Easy for you to say those bombs get in the hands of the CIS your not one whose going to die when they go off. In fact you're a mercenary I highly doubt you even give a damn about the entire war. Whatever pays your bills."

"Cool it," Said Wilson, "Look if you want to go down there, through fighters and cannon fire and get your new squad killed on day one fine." Though that was impossible with a single ship, "If it were a matter of cash, why the hell am I even here the CIS pays double that of the republic for mercs. I'm calling command." However even as he said that he did wonder why the hell was he here. Not on the colony not doing anything else.

Ten minutes went by the cockpit had become all the more tense then it was before. They waited as they heard the series of chimes ring out from Wilson who channeled the communication back to command.

"This is Bardan Jusik, has problem occured?"

"Yeah," Taylor said, "Tell Zey and Bolton they've locked the world down. If we attempt to infiltrate we'll be blown out of the sky by star fighters."

They then sat there in silence again. Niner was probably pissed off. But Wilson frankly didn't care they could retreat,replan, and then go at it again later.

"Do you have confirmed visuals of these fighters?" Bolton's chilling voice came over the com link.

"Well no but-"

"Then grow some balls and get done there, he's probably bluffing," Bolton's voice flared up, "They're building biological weapons for christ sake, We don't want those out in the wild. We're not calling off the operation do to unconfirmed accounts of star fighters. And even if there are fighter, you mean to tell me Viktor Starikov the guy we used to run a trade Federation blockade once, can't out maneuver a few fighters?"

The communication then cut. Wilson frowned as he turned around. Though he had a helmet on Wilson imagined that Niner had a smug smile across his face. He looked to Starikov who looked board and had his arms crossed.

"Alright, you've read about B22s crews having to bail out in the second world war?" Said Taylor.

"You mean the great patriotic war." Starikov said jokingly trying to bring humor into the situation.

"Shut up, I'm dead serious right now, Viktor the astromech can't shake fighters like you, in the event we take fire you're going to have to bail out last."

"O, I see what you mean," Viktor said his smile fading from his face, "No worries cowboy, Viktor Starikov always survives. The shielding can buy me some time if the droid executes basic evasive maneuvers I have added time. Besides, I've got to split off from the group anyways to collect information."

"Right." Wilson said subtly nodding, "In any case don't try and bail threw the cargo bay door. The escape pod is a lot closer you'll have a much better time running there first."

Everyone was then instructed to wait at the cargo bay door. To jump the second it opened. Wilson was silent and kept his eyes on his data pad. Arthur and Fabian stood on both sides, everyone had jump packs ready to go. The commandos were altogether as well. Save for Darman.

"Darman," Niner said on his helmets chat system that blocked it from the outside, "Where are you."

"Well, I'll be honest, we were given a PLX rocket launcher and we'll need it, and I don't know which of these crates it's in."

"Well hurry up, we may have to bail before we reach the LZ." Niner replied sharply over the mic.

Starikov saw the blue sky appear over his viewpoint as he transitioned from space to planet. He always enjoyed it. He then began angling the ship up as they quickly descended through the clouds. Then looked on his navi computer to see the LZ was about five minutes out at the pace he was going.

He knew there would be AA guns near the LZ and now that they had illegally entered orbit they would fire. Perhaps a different LZ would've proved better. He looked at the map and saw farmland that most likely didn't have AA guns. Starikov was about to bring up the intercom and inform Wilson but he heard an electronic screech coming towards them.

He acted quick swerving down just dodging a strike of furious red hot blaster cannon fire that flew over the cockpit. The vulture droid zoomed over head and he knew it was going to try and come down behind him and shoot him down. He increased speed and kept the ship swerving shaking off several volleys of blaster fire. He then clicked the intercom.

"Comrades, bail now!" He shouted as he frantically kept the ship from being struck by blaster fire.

The cargo bay door opened. Wilson raised his HK416 and gave his men the hand signal. Quickly Fabian and Arthur dove out together head first. Wilson then looked at Niner who sent his two commandos out after Fabian and Arthur.

"What the hell are you doing!" Wilson shouted as the ship violently shook one hit striking the stop.

"My last man, Darman he's still aboard."

"We don't have time!" Wilson shouted.

Then he walked seized Niner's shoulders the commando tried to break loose of his grip. Wilson then shoved the man out the back of the ship. The delta man was about to jump he then felt the ship jerk violently causing him to fall on his face. He dragged himself up and slammed the intercom button.

"Starkov bail when ready!" He shouted.

Wilson then flung himself out as Starikov angled the ship up. A vulture droid barely missed Wilson. And the shock generated around the fighter sent Wilson hurtling through the sky. He quickly pulled his oxygen mask over his face due to the elevation in the air. He took several deep breaths as he spread his arms and legs out trying to gain control in a free fall.

As he gained control he looked down. It was an open field of grass no cover anywhere. He then went into a dart increasing his descent towards the ground. He waited as the ground grew closer and closer then when he seemed close enough activated the jump pack. He rocketed faster towards the ground then in a swift maneuver swerved up the flames now pointed towards the ground and his descent slowing as the ground closed in.

His black boots were then firmly planted in the green grass. He took a second to examine his surroundings for enemies. He slipped off the gas mask. Then saw a hill over head and made out a man waving an AR style rifle. That was either Arthur or Fabian.

Starikov looked to the astromech knowing the shields were at fifty percent.

"Take over, keep up evasive maneuvers." He told the droid which chirped several times.

The droid plugged in taking full control. Viktor jumped from his seat and sprinted. He saw the escape pod and a grey armored commando near it. He knew there was no time to ask questions. He slammed the button opening the hatch.

They both quickly filed in. The commando took a seat to the right. Starikov got to the pilots seat on the escape pod a small village in the viewpoint he slammed the release button. There was a crisp blast of air as the pod shot from the doomed freighter and hurtled down towards the ground. Darman looked back up and watched as the whole the craft went up in a big yellow and black fire ball pieces of hot metal raining down from it.

"Man, the poor astromech." Darman said, "You think it knew it was going to die, or was it just following orders."

"Clone," Starikov said, "If I were a droid I would want to die, the explosion would be welcomed."

Wilson Taylor regrouped with Arthur and Fabian who then met the commandos on the top of the hill. A few meters out they all saw the massive explosion that cracked in the air.

"You think they-" Fabian started.

"Fabian, I really would prefer not to think about it."

Niner then stormed over to Wilson and socked him hard in the gut throwing him to the ground. Arthur was the fastest to react waving his rifle towards the gap between the man's helmet and neck.

"Wow!" Shouted Wilson before Fi could draw and he knew Fabian well enough to know he would just start shooting, "Calm down, I earned that one."

Arthur nodded and then lowered his rifle. Niner said nothing. In honesty everyone knew the gauntlets had vibro blades things could've gotten out of hand quick.

"They could be alive," Suggested Fi, "We won't be able to tell, till the jammers out."

"How far out from the jammer are we?" Questioned Wilson recovering.

"More like where even are we," Said Atin, "I've reviewed the map over and over again, it looks as if we're in the middle of kriffing nowhere."

"Relax," Said Wilson, "If you're lost always look north and you'll know where you are."

"What the hell is north?" Atin Questioned looking at the map and seeing no such thing.

Fabian had a compass out and stared at it for a few seconds. Then raised his hand with one finger pointed upwards.

"That way," he said pointing magnetic North out, "What's that way." He said realizing it was a meaningless direction.

"From the map I think we're in one of two massive grasslands. Either we'll run into farmland or a heavily fortified outpost."

"Well great," Niner replied calming himself down, "Is there anything but North?"

Wilson agreed with his anguish at that point. It indeed would not be fun to run right into an enemy outpost.

"Well if you know what North is then you know South,West, and East." Arthur said, "Atin show me the map."

"Well it doesn't matter what direction we go there's villages everywhere. Those will have patrols and they'll be able to track us after an attack."

As much as Wilson wanted to curse and say I knew we'd end up in some fucked up situation. As much as he wanted to yell out in anger over Starikov's loss. As most likely he was dead, very dead. There was no time to do any of those things.

"Let's assume on that map we're at the furthest possible position from the jammer and the com center what direction are we looking."

"What would you call that way," Said Atin who then pointed west.

"Well boys, in the good spirit of our ancestors looks like we must explore the area west of our current position."

The crash was rough, it was after all, a crash. But Viktor Starikov had survived along side a clone commando both of which had left the sight of the crash and regrouped inside an apartment building. The landlord hated the CIS for occupying his world.

Once in the room both men gathered around a small round table in the room. The clone placed the helmet down behind them. And folded his hands to meet Starikov's gaze. Starikov had leaned his AK up against the wall behind them.

"So what do we do from here?" The commando Questioned.

"Before I answer that question," Starikov said twirling a knife in his left hand, "Why did you stay, I know it wasn't for a PLX rocket launcher, unless of course you forgot a very useful piece of equipment. And I highly doubt a man such as yourself would stay behind and then forget a useful piece of equipment."

"I'll be honest, at first I passed you off as a mercenary, then I heard you were going to stay behind and most likely die, it really changed my perception. I couldn't simply leave you to die, so I figured I'd pull you out before the ship exploded or try. I mean once the jammers out we'll be able to regroup and I have faith in our teammates."

"As you've now seen that was not necessary, I can take care of myself. However a very bold move, I like your attitude so what's your name you never actually said so on the ship."

"Darman."

Starikov nodded. He then placed the knife on the table and leaned forward.

"The two jedi you saw both their photos," Said Starikov.

"I have, that's our first objective locate them. Alright how do you entail we do that."

"Simple," Starikov said, "They're going to send men to inspect the crash. I will leave the apartment to see if I can identify a lieutenant or two and pick his brain after all if they're captured he'll know where. If they're not he'll have information on possible sightings."

"What can I do to help," Darman said, "You're not honestly going to have me sit around and do nothing after, well nearly dying in an effort to help you."

"Of course not comrade, just exercise patience I need good intel before we do anything else. I'm sure you and I agree our intel is shit."

"I'll find some way to keep myself occupied until then."

"Good it should only take an hour." Said Starikov standing up and placing the knife under his jacket. He then looked around for his pistol.

"Wait you're going now?" Darman said.

"Of course now, I shall wait in the tavern across the street from the building the pod crushed. How fortunate today wasn't a school day."

"And why exactly can't I join you on this?" Questioned Darman.

Starikov stopped before leaving the door. He was a brave man. Also motivated he was after all a commando. How frustrating sitting and waiting must've been.

"If someone gives it enough thought they'll realize you're a clone. No ones gonna guess I'm even a soldier based on appearance. But trust me you have a roll just be ready when I return."

"For what?"

"Just be ready."

With that Starikov left the apartment room and ran down the stairs on to the parking lot. He ran into the streets and only looked at the crashed pod in the corner of his eye. There were a few B1 droids around it but nothing else.

He entered the tavern across the street a few guys were there. They all looked gritty from long hours of work in factories or mines. They paid Starikov no mind as he sat down at a booth where he could stare out the window. A waitress walked over.

"Order?" She asked holding a data pad.

"Whatever your best drink is," Starikov said, "Also anyone ever tell you, you've got a very nice smile."

He had a smooth smile on the last line. The waitress smiled bigger as she put in the order.

"Thank you." She replied after placing the order into the datapad.

Starikov kept an eye on the pod. An armored speeder with four men pulled up. A blue skinned Duro jumped out with a Transdoshan and two humans. They looked at the pod. The Duro's mouth moved as he pointed. That was the lieutenant. The two humans then split off. And the Transdoshan withdrew his carbine. Starikov then turned around as a drink was placed down.

"Here you go," she replied, "Anything else I can get you sir."

"Yeah, tell everyone next round on me."

After ten minutes and downing the drink and paying everyone's bill with his card Starikov stood up. He walked outside and approached the Duro whose attention snapped towards him.

"Stop!" He shouted at him, "I'll shoot."

"Friend come now, there's no need to shoot," Starikov proclaimed raising his hands in the air, "I know where those men you're looking for are."

"Talk!" The Duro demanded.

"Why talk when I can take you there." Starikov replied with a smug smile, "Of course for a few credits."

Darman was told to simply be ready. He scoffed at that phrase. Sure this Starikov wasn't all that bad but his method of doing things was very frustrating. He was a trained commando he should be out there doing whatever Starikov was doing. Not sitting here in full armor checking his blasters and explosives. The whole your a clone thing also didn't add up. The villagers had never seen a clone in armor let alone out. He could argue he wasn't a soldier just as Starikov could. He then heard fast and heavy footsteps outside the door. Then they ceased.

"Alright I paid you your credits where the hell are they!" He heard a man shout.

"There, that room!" It was Starikov's voice. That's when it all began to click what the man was pulling and why he didn't bring Darman. His eyes grew wide.

"Kriffing hell." Darman said switching the blaster pistol to stun then doing a combat roll placing his back against the side adjacent of the door. He raised the pistol to his face as the door swished open.

A Duro and Transdoshan barged in with blasters. Darman fired twice blue rings striking both men's backs at close range. They hit the ground out cold.

"Why couldn't you simply tell me the whole plan?" Darman asked as he put the pistol in a holster on his right leg.

"The time it would've taken to explain all of that could've lost me my opportunity window. Now tie them up for interrogation." Starikov said as he entered the room and shut the door behind him.

Ten minutes later Darman watched both men wake up. He had binders in his backpack standard gear for republic commandos usually for counter insurgency ops. But they functioned for keeping two men cuffed in a closet. The chain over the bar that usually had clothing hanging from it now had mercs.

"Starikov they're awake." Darman said looking out of the room which was an office space.

Starikov entered with a data pad in one hand and his pistol holstered on his leg. He looked blank as he stared at the datapad and then looked up at the prisoners in the closet with a smile across his face. He then turned it showing them a picture of two jedi.

"Have you seen these two jedi before?" He asked as if looking for a lost dog.

"Go to hell!" Spat the Transdoshan.

"That's not nice." Said Starikov.

Then swiftly he withdrew the pistol from his holster that had a silencer on it. He then pulled the trigger causing a sharp crack of air to burst from it, a casing to fly past Darman from the chamber and a yellow flash sparking from the barrel. The Transdoshan's head burst. It's red blood splattering across the Duro and walls of the room. Bits of brian were everywhere.

Darman jumped shocked that Starikov had done it so immediately. He didn't think he would kill someone they were trying to interrogate. It kept him on his toes realizing how unpredictable he was. The Duro was about to scream but Starikov covered his mouth as the man struggled trying to get out of the cuffs. Starikov then put the pistol in his holster and withdrew his knife.

"Your comrade there gave me an answer I didn't like, and I only gave him one chance. You get multiple chances. But you might not want to use them." Starikov said swiftly drawing blood from the Duro's cheek, "The jedi, where are they."

Starikov moved his hand from the Duro's mouth. Darman was glad his helmet was on he had a shocked look over his face. He also knew the Duro probably wasn't going to leave alive anyways.

"The master Fuiler was his name, Hokan killed him in an interrogation. We don't know where the other one is."

Starikov looked at him and slowly shook his head as he drew his knife.

"Are you sure you haven't heard anything about her whereabouts anything at all?"

"A weequay was chasing a girl at a different village. The description matches, she apparently managed to escape. A farmer caught the weequay on his land and beat the weequay and said the woman ran off before he could see her."

"So it's a village that has farms incorporated in to it, the one with farms built around the market area."

"Yes!"

"Alright, do you know anything about an airfield or a factory."

"Hokan's keeping both under wraps, I swear, I actually don't know anything about it!"

"Where can I find Hokan?"

"The capital city!"

"That it?"

"Yes."

Starikov nodded it seemed he really did believe him. However Darman saw a look in the man's eyes. The same one he had when he was told he would be responsible for the assassination of Hokan. Without further hesitation he swung the knife swiftly across the Duro's throat. Blood painted the wall of the closet and leaked from the man's neck all over the ground beneath him. He struggled violently for several minutes as he suffocated on his own blood. Then his feet fell completely still.

Darman heard stories from sergeant Kal of men doing very cold things. But he'd never seen something that cold before. More so Starikov looked absolutely casual. As if it was no big deal simply cleaning the blood off of his knife on the Duro's clothing and placing the blade under his own coat. Darman was always prepared to kill he accepted it as part of his purpose. But this felt off, it looked wrong not like when you were staring at a guy through the end of a blaster with another man planning to do the same to you on the other side. Even an assassination didn't seem as cold blooded.

"There a problem?" Starikov inquired, "You and I both know letting him go would've been a bad idea."

"I understand that we were going to have to kill him. But why didn't you simply shoot him make it fast and quick."

"It would've been a waste of a bullet that may prove much needed later on. I shot the first man purely for psychological impact and it worked. Now we must move and take care of a few other things before we leave. Don't bring your armor we'll come back on last time before taking off."

Darman nodded.

They entered the lobby first the sun was still up. Starikov looked at the landlord who stood next to the front desk.

"Hey, my man, the CIS hating land lord can ask you a favor."

"What can I do for republic soldiers?" Questioned The landlord.

"There are two dead men in the apartment upstairs. Report it immediately otherwise you'll find yourself in a slave shop run by a trandoshan."

"Doesn't sound pleasant, but telling me that is bad for you right?" He Questioned.

"One more thing," Said Starikov said holding up a single finger, "Tell them a pair of twins rented that apartment. If they need a physical description describe my friend, do not describe me."

The landlord nodded even if he did look a bit confused. Darman raised an eyebrow he wasn't entirely sure what Starikov's game was. But he was beginning to form theories based on his rather odd behavior.

The two men then entered the tavern. Everyone there raised their glasses in the air and cheered on the return of Starikov.

"Comrades," He exalted, "I need you to do me a favor."

"Sure." Said one the rest nodded their heads in agreement.

"Hokan's dogs are going to come looking for me, I don't want him to torture or kill any of you over little old me. So tell them what they want to hear, a man who looks exactly like that," Starikov paused taking time to point at Darman, "walked into the bar looked out of the window until the Duro and Transdoshan arrived. At which point he left said something to them and left you found it odd. You also found him odd, strangely reserved from everyone else a bit cold get imaginative with it. O and only a few of you need to note that, let's say three of you the rest of you paid him no mind accept for quick glimpses. We all got that. If it's too much you were too drunk to remember."

They all agreed and Starikov had a smile as if it was somehow always going to pan out that way.

They returned back to the apartment. Starikov grabbed his AK12. Darman got on his armor and fast the sun began to set. He placed the helmet on and nodded at Starikov. They both then sprinted down the stairs and left the village.


	4. chapter 4

Wilson Taylor was simply silent as they marched through the grass field. He couldn't help but gaze up towards the skies every now and then. Constantly worried they would be strafed from above and that would be the end of this job and any future jobs. The thought of that almost took his mind off of the fate of Starikov. He hadn't lost a man in awhile, as a group varangian intergalactic hadn't lost one contractor. Regardless of the job. The last time someone died under his command was during operation Mughal blade. There it involved fighting alongside Indian forces in Kashmir to prevent an attempted Chinese offensive into Kashmir. In all it was Delta,the 75th ranger division, the 5th SFG, and the 10th mountain division launching night raids against the PLA and engaging in house to house fighting trying to repel the attack. That day was a night Raid they'd inserted near an airfield and were planning to raid it. Shots broke out sooner then expected the raid succeeded. But that day master sergeant Gregory Martinez of squadron A of Delta force died in the ensuing gun battle. It had happened fast to fast to know what went wrong. Two rangers were also killed one had never seen combat before was only 18 years of age killed by a PLA machine gunner. The boy was named Ryan Harolds. Wilson would have shot the machine gunner had he seen him sooner had he reacted faster. Just like Starikov didn't have to die perhaps there was a better plan then bailing. A better way to insert.

"Taylor," Fabian said snapping Wilson out of his thought.

"What'd you got." Wilson said.

"I scoped out a village we're coming up on, using the map we're not far from the com station and the jammer. The village however is occupied by a small group of droids and a few mercenaries how should we proceed."

Wilson nodded then sighed to himself. On one hand those droids come after them the second they launched an attack taking them out could buy more time. On the other hand it may sacrifice their element of surprise on the stations.

"What'd you think," Wilson began, "Niner?"

He looked at the republic commando sergeant. A man he was certain most likely detested him for having forced him to leave his man behind. Another man Taylor could've saved had he tried harder. However it was still imperative to value their republic partners opinions on tactics and strategy.

"If we attack we'll lose the element of stealth, besides if we attack both the Jammer and the com center simultaneously they'll have to divide their forces up anyways. Making them much easier to take out." Niner said.

Wilson Taylor nodded. So they were going with that plan, an idea that now made Wilson more nervous. They'd gone from eight to six men before they even landed. That left two groups of three not as much muscle behind an attack over areas they weren't sure on how many guards were on.

"That may be true but is the plan to meet back here after the raids are done, or do you have a better area in mind."

"Frankly if we remain divided it may be more effective then trying to stick together. That way we can locate the Jedi and the factory faster and complete both objectives faster."

"Hold on," Taylor said, "The factory is going to be under heavy guard, we should meet up before either squad attempts an attack.

"Naturally," Niner replied, "After all, it will be difficult to take it done now that the demos lost."

That was obviously meant as a jab though ever slight there was now a rift between the two squads. This wasn't good nothing was more risky then running an op with a dysfunctional team. Spec ops depends on the ability to function as a unit, to effectively communicate, and to trust the other guy to do his job.

"We'll take the com station," Wilson affirmed, "I trust you'll have the jammer handled, then contact us right after it's out."

After a day and a night of walking Viktor Starikov and Republic commando Darman arrived at the farming village. Based on the previous interrogation it seemed wiser to start by asking the farmers. Darman of course was still in katarn armor. Something that he knew would prove problematic if they ran into a mercenary who would point them out immediately as republic forces.

"I don't see any droids or mercs, perhaps they went to another village to investigate the unfortunate situation involving of two of their comrades." Starikov said scanning the farms with binoculars he'd had in his backpack.

That unforunate sitatuion was the brutal execution and murder that was still on Darman's mind. He found it certainly an interesting way to work. Which made curious about the army Starikov served in that's where this attitude must've stemmed from. Now, however, was not a good time to bring it back up.

"Say comrade," Starikov said looking to Darman, "The jedi, are they good soldiers? After all I want to know if once we find this Etain Tur Mukan if she'll add to our overall ability to operate."

"I'll be honest," Darman said, "I've never actually seen a Jedi in action, in training however we were told that they were in fact great warriors. That the force gave them physical abilities that are a bit tough to phantom. However technically she'll hold the rank of commander once we meet."

"Do you know what they're training involves, like have they been training for war since birth like you?"

"I would assume so," Darman said but wasn't sure in all honesty. So he shrugged, "There hasn't been a major galactic conflict before this one. You and I probably have more experience."

"Alright, what about past wars are there any stories that everyone's familiar with to give me a hint of what to expect. Like an Alexander the great."

"Whose Alexander the great."

"Taylor knows more than I, but he's a man that conquered an empire and never lost a single battle in his entire life."

Darman nodded and thought to himself for a second. Trying to recall stories sergeant Skirata had told him. He had told the commandos he raised a lot of stories. The one he recalled was about a jedi some mandalorians like, but many in fact hated.

"There was a man called Revan led an army against the mandalorian neo crusaders despite being told not to by the Jedi council. He defeated the greatest mandalorian generals in battle and basically saved the galaxy. Then became a sith and nearly conquered the galaxy before switching sides again."

"Against the councils wishes, so their pasificists."

Starikov said it with a chuckle. The word pasificist was clearly a joke to him which made sense based on what Darman knew about the man so far.

"Kinda of, there were also the great hyperspace wars which they won against the sith empire. It depends whose running the order I suppose."

"Then they're clearly trained to kill," Starikov assumed, "It's how willing this jedi we're about to meet is that I know have to wonder. I mean droids aren't people so as long as we kill people it's not too problematic."

Darman nodded he had a point. There was a chance this Jedi hadn't actually seen war yet so her willingness to kill may be different from theirs. He still wasn't concerned based on Zey anyways they were still warriors.

"Starikov am I expected to simply walk in there in full armor."

"The farmers have ever seen a clone soldier, let alone a clone commando, just say you're a merc or even better a new model of battle droid. With that grey armor we can sell it easily."

"Roger, roger."

Starikov approached a small farm house past a gate. He took notice of the fields of grain and eyed the barn where most likely live stock was being kept. Then there was also a large tool shed. He refocused on the farm house and with Darman behind him he threw his AK12 over his shoulder.

Three crisp knocks on the door were followed by footsteps on the other side. Starikov looked back at Darman with a sharp smile. The door opened revealing a short farmer in ragged cloths. Had a hard look on his face from long days of hard work in the fields. He had a tan despite being fair skinned from being under the sun all day. He seemed like an honest hard working man. Not too unlike men Starikov found on the ground dead during his time on Earth. During his time in various middle eastern countries during the war the image of hard working men shot dead by terrorists. The hard working citizen was the greatest victim of war not the soldiers and certainly not the men on top those who benefited. Meanwhile those who worked day after day to make a living to provide for their families, who were never asked if they wanted the war, had their lands bombed and often their families slaughtered in the ensuing struggle. They were then starved, beaten, and diseased as the armies around them continued to do battle. Starikov had a quite bitter view of war he didn't romanize it as one might expect.

"Hokan, send you what's he want now?" Questioned the farmer with a gruff voice.

"There's a jedi on the loose we're here to search the premises." Starikov replied

"Again." The farmer said, "I already told ya there's-"

"Then there will be no problem when my droid looks around will there?"

Starikov knew the man was lying. He would've said again quite differently had it been true or had he been good at lying. However he wasn't frustrated with another ridiculous search. Rather there was a bit too much concern behind the annunciation.

"No," the farmer replied defeated, "Go on right ahead."

"Droid go search." Starikov said nodding to Darman.

"Roger roger." Darman said trying his best to mimic the sound of a droid.

Darman walked towards the tool shed first. While Starikov stood with the farmer whose eyes sank to the pistol placed in the holster to his right.

"It's a sunny day, isn't it," Starikov began, "Not quite unlike the day when I was doing a job for an entirely different organization. A man lied to the head boss. He was about to flee, till I dragged him back kicking and screaming. The boss then had him beat and water boarded. He got carried away stopped searching for the truth. I'll spare the more gritty details but let's just say it was not a pleasant death."

The farmer's very briefly gazed over to Darman who exited the tool shed and began approaching the barn. Sweat began to drip from the bottom of his neck.

"Having seen this next time I was asked to search for people. If they were being hidden and a people helping coughed up the information I simply forgot who was hiding them. After all I got my man, that's all I really cared about. It just doesn't seem worth widowing women and orphaning children over."

The tail wasn't entirely false. Even if slightly adjusted.

"The barn," The farmer admitted, "It has an attic for additional tools. The jedi's up there."

Darman nodded hearing the last bit. Starikov simply grinned. The former Russian Alpha operator leaned against the side of the door. He'd gotten what he needed.

Darman approached the barn and slid the door open. While certainly he was glad they'd gotten the information relatively easy. He did wonder what Starikov would've done next had it not come out easily. The man was a civilian not even an enemy combatant torture seemed less ethical. Yet Darman began to wonder if this Viktor Starikov had an ethical line. Sure wars themselves were muddy affairs but Darman believed there was always a line and a way to see and know what crossed it.

He entered the barn various animals where huddled in pins. He scanned looking for the attic. And then saw a door above with a small latch to pull. It seemed primitive then again an agricultural based world would most likely fit that description. So he pulled the latch a staircase lowering down before him. He slowly walked up it. Instinctively raising his DC17M blaster carbine. Even if the man was a civilian he really had no idea what to expect once he reached the top if this were some kind of trap. He remembered in training he was taught to always expect an attack. Always expect to kill.

He looked around the attack waving with his carbine seeing tools hanging from the walls. Then on a small bed made of way there was a Jedi in brown robes. She had brown hair and fair skin.

Darman had never encountered a woman before. And it wasn't a topic of focus in his training except for what he needed to know when operating with civilians. But upon seeing her there was an instinct training sergeant Skirata warned him about. He told him as males they had a natural instinct to let their guard waver in the presence of a female. Back to primal days when sentient beings were little more than animals. Even while they'd evolved beyond those primal instincts were imbued in genetics. New instincts had to be trained and rehearsed to counter a possible vulnerability. But now Darman knew that very danger. It was different in practice. It felt wrong aiming a blaster at her he began to lower it.

However she formed a panic look on her face the second she saw Darman. She pushed her hands out infront of her. Darman was thrown back as if a shock wave struck him. He crashed against the wooden wall cracking it. He was on his face his blaster meters infront of him. He was about to get up. And saw the Jedi was already standing and ignited a bright blue lightsaber. She brought it up in two hands ready to strike.

"Wait," He shouted shoving his hands forward. The jedi stopped, "I'm not a droid, I'm a republic commando. A clone soldier and I'm not here to harm you. Just the opposite."

Darman then slowly removed his helmet the jedi stared for a few seconds. Then deactivated her lightsaber returning it to her belt. For a moment she was silent, Darman simply stood back up and placed his helmet securely over his head.

"So you're a clone soldier?" She asked a bit shyly.

"Yep," Darman replied, "About ten million who look just like I do."

She nodded again seemingly unsure about Darman. He began to try and think of it from her perspective. Never having met a clone possibly having only vaguely heard of the clone army. It must've been odd.

"Please forgive me I thought you were Hokan or one of his men." She replied.

"No issue Ma'am," Darman replied, "So you're Etain Tur Mukan the padawan."

"Yes." She replied again, "Master Fuiler was killed I felt it in the force a few days ago."

"I see," Said Darman, "Please follow me my compatriot will want to speak with you, understand he's a bit unorthodox."

Outside Starikov watched as Darman exited the barn with the jedi walking next to him. She was young that was obvious from her looks but so was he when he killed his first man. Then again that was after training and he was motivated to do so. If he was right in assuming jedi these days anyways were more pacifists then that might not hold up. He turned back to the farmer.

"Relax, we're not mercenaries, we are republic. I'm a private contractor and that man over there is a clone soldier. So ease up."

The farmer raised his eyes but did in fact looked more relaxed. Now it seemed the jedi was off his hands and the mercenaries would never know he hid her.

"Viktor Starikov, private republic military contractor." Starikov said extending his hand to shake, "You might call me a commando Extraordinaire."

"Don't call him that." Darman said noticing a certain look in the man's eyes and change in his overall composure, "But yes he's not clone but a contractor."

"Interesting," Etain replied shaking the man's hand, "Where do we go from here."

"Well I was told to locate the lab and take out Ghez Hokan. I intend to do both of those things, the rest of our forces are going to destroy the jammer. Until then we stay here and use this farm as a base of operations."

"What." The farmer said raising his eyes in protest as Starikov had a proud smart look on his face.

"You will be handsomely compensated for your generosity," Starikov replied, "Now let us share a meal and discuss important matters."

It had been a few hours since Omega split up from the Terrans. Niner had to admit to himself and not aloud. Atin was right they were very different from one another coordination was more of a hindrance than it was beneficial. He was also a bit bitter about being thrown out of the ship forced to leave Darman. Sure he may have died and sure he may have been forced to make that decision himself. But that was the key the decision should have been up to him. Darman was under his command. It was his job as squadron leader to get his men in and out in one piece the mission was important and they had to complete their goals. But his men were his brothers and he'd already lost to many.

They moved through the fields at night all of them had switched their HUDs to night vision. They looked around carefully. Niner was never sure whether an enemy patrol would be marching through these fields on patrol. If it did they would be difficult to make out in the night because a B1 was small and nimble. Where as in their bulky grey katarn class armor a commando wouldn't be as hard to spot.

"You know what would nice right now?" Questioned Fi as they walked a long.

"What." Atin called back over the helmet chat.

"Black armor, matte black armor at that." Fi replied.

"Fi, you are aware that the whole black blends in with night is actually a myth, the night sky isn't kriffing black it's dark blue." Said Atin.

"I'm fully aware of that fact," Fi replied, "I'm not a moron, however look around see the shadows casted off of the trees. I'd feel a lot safer walking among those in full black then I would, walking in most places dressed in grey.Think about there's shadows everywhere it would be useful regardless of the world"

"Huh," Atin replied, "That's actually smart."

"I know, it's like I said I'm not a moron."

Niner held his hand up in a fist both men behind him stopped. He saw the jammer up ahead. It was a small outpost that upon a hill. It had a trenchline facing their direction. Droids were most likely stationed with in it. Then a pill box with a heavy blaster and a droid over looking the horizon with a single spot light combing the land in front of it. It was clear where a base was located as an attack wouldn't be expected to come from that direction. The antenna of the jammer was stretched out behind it.

"Alright, there it is," Niner said, "All we've got to do now is take it out."

"How do you fathom we do that," Atin questioned, "Our demos probably dead, and the contractors who had a rocket launcher are elsewhere."

"I thought you didn't like the contractors." FI replied, "Quote there'll cramp our style."

"That is in no way what I said, and I still don't find them necessary however I won't deny that the fact they had a rocket launcher would be ideal in destroying the jammer in a quick manner."

He had a point, that man in the black gear and the rocket launcher would've made this part go a lot more smoothly. In hindsight they perhaps should've allowed them to go for the Jammer since the com center most likely couldn't be disabled with a single shot. Or had the man whose name Niner believed was Arthur follow them.

"We'll take the base by forth, maneuver towards the rear and strike fast, it only looks to be B1s light resistance." Said Niner.

"I was afraid you'd say that," Atin grumbled, "Let's get on with it then."

Under the cover of night the three commandos sprinted around the hill towards the back. There a road led up past an electric fence with a guard box. A droid was posted in that very box. The attack would have to swift and they would need to disable the jammer to the point it could not be repaired. Of course Atin the tech guy would be on that end. Niner looked at Fi their designated sniper as well as their medic.

"Take out the guard." Niner ordered.

Fi was quick switching the DC17M to the sniper configuration. The droids head appeared in the scope projected on his HUD. He fired the power blaster bolt streaked up the hill through the droids forehead. The droids head popped upon impact and he disappeared from the scope.

They then moved up the hill all with their carbines raised. Droids began to march towards the fallen guard having heard the shot. Niner opened fire immediately as did Atin upon an unsuspecting group of six battle droids. The blaster bolts tore through each droid. They then rushed the gate and saw the jammer extending up from the generator below it. They could also hear droids sprinting towards their position. Niner whipped around and made out another squad of six and quickly opened fire with his blaster rifle. Fi joined him three bolts struck each droid in the chest causing them to collapse near at the same time.

Atin sprinted over to the jammer and ripped open it's generator power bay door. He then ripped out a thermal detonator and stuffed it in. Nothing fancy but it would get the job done. He then shut the door on the generator and sprinted back out towards Niner and Fi who were squeezing their triggers.

"Strapped a grenade to the power cell, we need to move now!" Atin said.

Quickly the three men sprinted away from the jammer. A loud explosion cracked out and the jammer was consumed in a ball of fire. Embers from the electrical fire then spread across the hill starting smaller fires upon the grass which quickly began to spread. As they cleared the hill Niner turned to look upon the hill. The whole thing had become a giant fiery blaze and he saw droids sprinting out of with flames rising from their armor. They began to slow and slow as they progressed towards the group and crashed to the ground slowly melting away.

"I almost feel bad for the bastards." Fi said.

"I don't," Atin replied, "You know how many of us they killed."

"I said almost," Fi replied, "Sarge should we tell the Terrans the jammers down."

"I think they'll figure it out," Niner replied, "See if you can get Darman on the line, if he's alive, it's imperative we regroup with him."

They were seated in a farm house around a circular table. A map of the planet projected between them in a blue hologram. Darman,Starikov, and the Jedi Mukan sat around it. The jedi and the commando both waiting to hear what Starikov had in mind. It had become more obvious who had more experience in these types of dealings then either of them. It also seemed as if he had a plan in mind.

"Let's start with rank, there's got to be a hierarchy, after all wants the jammers gone and I have faith our men will have it done command's gonna call in. For the sake of the highest ranking officer here they should have direct control of the communicator." Said Starikov, "I was a captain during my years of service."

It may have sounded like obvious military politics but it made more sense than one might expect. Communication were always kept on record it was republic military policy. If the private contractor, the mercenary was the one representing the team it wouldn't look good in the eyes of high command. After all technically the terrans were advisors.

"I'm technically a sergeant," Darman admitted, "Technically the jedi holds rank she's padawan which makes her a commander."

The jedi's eyes grew wide caught off guard by this fact. As if she hadn't known about her new position in this war. Perhaps she didn't having been stuck here in isolation since the war began.

"I can't be incharge," She said shaking her head, "I haven't even been told that going to war was a possibility. You can't ex-"

"I don't," Starikov replied, "But it must seem you have accepted your duty so you will be in charge of the communicator if command calls. And from the sounds of it after this operations over it doesn't seem you have a say in the matter I'd advise you use this as a learning opportunity."

The Jedi simply nodded and went silent again. Darman had half expected a Jedi to immediately assert their authority over the operation. After all he was expecting renown warriors yet she seemed afraid of the very idea.

"Now there's two ways we can do this, either we work together or we work separately, I have objectives I have to do. Find the lab,find those airfields, and if possible kill Ghez Hokan. My methods aren't what one would consider military standard and I'll admit I didn't learn all of them while serving with the Spetsnaz, but from a business that wasn't very legitimate. I'm also going to admit if we're working together I must insist we do things this way."

Darman looked at the jedi she still held rank over him and technically had the right to assert that. While certainly he wasn't entirely opposed to Starikov's tactics he was uneasy about what else the man had planned.

"I don't see an issue." Murkan replied.

It wasn't really a fair question she hadn't watched Starikov work. Darman however nodded perhaps these skills Starikov had not all of them legimet would be good to pick up on for future operations. Though this non legitimate organization did raise questions as it most certainly meant a criminal organization. A topic the man most likely wasn't going to give more details on.

"Alright," Darman said, "It seems you're in charge, what's our next-"

Darman was interrupted his communicator began to chime. Every one stared at him that was good news the jammer was out. Darman pressed down a button attached to his gauntlet to accept the call. He however put on speaker for everyone to hear.

"Darman it's Niner come in."

"So you managed to take out the jammer with out the demo, you bastards."

"You're alive," There was great relief in his voice, "Where are we can link up."

"I'm," Darman froze.

Starikov slowly shook his head no. Darman froze for a second how could he not tell the sarge they're exact location. Starikov didn't want clones. Then again if that were true he would have abandoned Darman.

"The jedi's alive," Darman continued.

"That's great soldier I need your location."

"I'm not going to reveal that you're just going to have to trust me here it'll pay off later, sorry sarge." Darman said then ended the communication.

He stared back at Starikov who gave him a nod of approval. Darman then noticed he wasn't going to contact the other contractors. He simply leaned forward.

"I prefer to keep this small, three can work it's much harder to keep nine squads of soldiers covert enough for what I need. Especially considering the others aren't accustomed to how I work including the other contractors. They need intel we're going to collect this intel and if we're lucky preform an assassination. We need to move quick and light, so Darman you're going to need to ditch the armor, and Mukan get the farmer to loan you civilian clothing. Then we're going to take a trip to the capital and set up a new headquarters. Any objections?"

There were known. Darman sighed in annoyance he didn't want to lose his armor the very piece of equipment he had been trained in the use of for years of his life.

"Do I really got abandon the armor?"

"I said remove it, bringing it a long though you never know when a piece of equipment would prove useful."

Darman perked up a bit satisfied with that answer. The jedi had remained silent and simply choose to listen. Starikov then stood up from his seat.

"I'm going to talk to our farmer friend one last time pick him for information and see if he can be of some use for subterfuge."

Darman was then left alone with the jedi Etain Tur Mukan. She looked at Darman her face was rather grim. It was evident the death of her master was still a lingering thought. Just like Darman's old squad was still a fresh wound. He wanted to say something. But she was a commander she wasn't just a senior officer like Niner no she was a higher up. Commanded whole legions. He couldn't talk casually with her could he.

"Am I really a commander?" She asked again still in clear disbelief.

"Yes ma'am." Darman replied nodding his head.

"But, what even makes me qualified to do this. I can't lead armies, that's a good way to get people killed."

"You're a jedi they told us you were warriors that you could use your abilities to lay waist to whole fields of droids."

"Darman," She said using his name, "Even if that weren't exaggerated I'm only a padawan and one set to fail at that. My jedi's trainings not even complete. I've nothing close when it comes to a military background."

Darman then thought back to Geonosis the orders he'd received. In truth she probably resembled most jedi thrown into a conflict they weren't prepared for. That realization now worried him greatly. How were they going to win the war if people lacked the knowledge on how to fight it. How would they even survive this very operation.


End file.
